Remarkably little is known about the economic determinants of child growth in height and weight. In this study, we will estimate a series of dynamic reduced form child growth functions to fill this important gap. We will draw on recently collected panel data from Cebu province in the Philippines in which 3,000 mother-child pairs were visited every two months for 24 months from the birth of the infant. Our focus will be on exogenous household and community level determinants of child growth. We will determine the extent to which child growth is affected by seasonal movements in prices, disease levels and the environment. We will use auxiliary time series data to distinguish long-run from transitory components caused by unexpected events such as abnormal weather; the study area was hit by a major hurricane during the second year of data collection. We will measure the impact of long run household characteristics such as parental education. If there is catch-up in growth after a negative shock, we will measure the extent of catch-up allowing it to depend on pre-existing shortfalls in child height or weight, household characteristics and the size of the shock. As part of the data collection exercise, extensive and detailed information was gathered on the availability, price and quality of health services and water infrastructure in the survey area; we will identify those dimensions of these services which have the largest impact on child growth. Finally, we will test whether the effects of household and community characteristics on child growth differ depending on the gender of the child; do fathers favor boys and mother girls?